The Changes
by Emoji girl 13
Summary: After 2 years Henry's mom is pregnant again and a lot of changes are about to happen. With Peter Hateing his new sister and Aunt Polly's relationship problems a lot could happen. But what exactly will?
1. Just a little note

**First, I would just like to say that I am really young and so if you don't like the story don't say crap. I already had this problem and I would just like to say it before its too late again. So for example I forget the quotation marks I don't want to see this** ** _"Hey! You forgot the quotation marks! Why are you so stupid!?"_** **instead say this** ** _" You forgot the quotation by Said and I._** **Like if I make a mistake you don't have to be rude! And that will help me how?! Now I'm gonna guess that a lot of you are older than me and your going like "** ** _I won't let a 12 year old tell me what to type!"_** **and I understand! But I'm just saying that you don't have to be so rude and also because I'm just starting out. So help me out rather than hurt me. And like I said if you don't like it or you don't have anything nice to say then leave. Don't waste your time.**


	2. Here's what happening

Mom's POV (5:47 pm)

 _"Only two more days"_

I rubbed my now huge stomach as I looked back at the calendar on my bedroom wall. We had already packed the hospital bags just it case it was sooner but Friday's the due date. That's right. I'm pregnant again. The boys didn't take the news so well. That's right. Boys. As in Henry AND Peter. I at least thought he was going to be happy but I was wrong. He started acting out just like Henry. And when I told him he had to share rooms with the new baby he completely lost it. Now neither of them won't talk to me. The only thing I kept secret was that baby was a girl. They won't like that at all. I had to hide all the girl baby clothes and toys in the basement they got stuck in that other time. Their both too afraid to go back down there after what happened. I walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. I decided to make soup tonight. As I was getting the ingredients out of the fridge I looked down at Fluffy's empty bowl. I knew we would never fill it up again. Fluffy died just last month. She had gotten run over and Peter's been depressed ever since. We buried her in the backyard in front of the tree and Peter goes out there to talk to her everyday. I don't know why we leave her bowl there though. I guess it would be too painful to take it out. I don't know. _"Where are the boys?"_ I thought. Just then I heard my cell phone ring. I put down the knife I was using to chop the vegetables and I walked into the living room and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Mom! Mom! You need to come here quick!" I heard Henry yell. "What? What's going on?" I asked him worriedly. "Peter fell! And there's blood every where! You have to come quick!" Henry said. "OK. Where are you two?" I asked him trying to sound calm but I could tell I was failing. Something horrible had happened! How could stay calm when Peter could be dead!? "We're in front Ralph's house. Now please hurry!" Henry pleaded. "OK I'll be there in a minute. Tell peter to stay calm if he's conscious." I said then I hung up.

Henry's POV (6:06 pm)

I had just finished calling mom after Peter had fallen on his leg. The blood was literally everywhere. He had blood on his shirt, his pants, his hands and face, and his shoes. It has gotten on me to but not as much. But the worse news was that he didn't stop bleeding. Ralph and I were freaking out. I mean yeah, we watch gory movies, but when I happens in real life? Oh man. We had no idea what to do. After we called mom and 911 of course. We get towels and a bag of ice but Peter was still screaming and crying his head off. Me and Ralph stood there looking dumb. So after 6 minutes of freaking the heck out I decided to get towels. We put the towels around Peters injury and he calmed down a bit. Five minutes later Mom and the ambulances came and peter was off to hospital just like that. Mom asked me what happened cause Ralph was still having a mini heart attack and I told her Peter was trying to run away from home but he tripped. I know crazy. But I knew why she wasn't surprised by what I said. It was because she knew Peter was freaking out about the changes he's been going through. A new baby, sharing his room, Fluffy. Peter hates those kind of changes.

Me and Mum rode to the hospital and Ralph and his mom were right behind us. Dad was at work, but we called him and he said he will be there ASAP. When we got to the hospital they told us he had a broken leg. No surprise there. But they also asked about how the baby was doing. And a nurse said she can't wait to see HER. That was the day I learned that the baby was a girl. And I was mad. If mum thought just because of what happened today that we'll be talking again she is wrong. And now I know the baby is a girl that just makes things worse. Especially because half of Peters room will be pink and more girly than what it already looked like. At first mom wanted him to move in with me but then it would be way too crowed so that was a no. Then mom thought the baby can be in my room but that was a no too. So if you were wondering ,there you go. Anyway I'm definitely not talking to mum after this. Only if I have to though. Peter was out right after he got his cast on because the doctors didn't see why it was necessary for him to stay the night. He had crutches too in case you were wondering. So on the way we got gobble and go because mom didn't have time to cook dinner. Or finish it anyway. And Dad was upset that he couldn't make it but he said he'll hurry and finish work so he could help out at home and stuff.

Peters POV (8:57 pm)

I was in pain. It all happened so fast. I didn't feel like eating especially after Henry told me the gender of the baby and I was mad. A girl. A girl! Can my life get anymore worse!? My crutches were already bothering me too. Henry had helped me upstairs after he finished eating. "You ok?" He asked asked me as we reached the top. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered even though I wasn't. In case you didn't know I've changed ever since mum told me and Henry she was pregnant. I guess I was too perfect and she thought it would be ok to have one more kid. You see, if I acted like Henry then she would be too tired and would never want another kid after how we turned out. But that wasn't the case. Anyway I must have made a "no i'm not fine face" because Henry didn't believe me. "You don't sound fine. Is this about the baby?" Henry asked. "Yeah." I said. "I don't really see why your so upset. I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with two smelly nappy babies. All you have to do is share a room with her. But then again she will be screaming her head off at night so then you won't be able to sleep and your grades will drop and you won't be so perfect anymore." He went on. Then he thought a moment. "I see your point." He finally said. "Well I was upset because I knew she would get more attention then me and we all know what happens to the middle kid. But now I have another thing to be upset about." I told him. "Oh well. You still a couple of scream-less nights." Henry said. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said turning around. "Do you need help?" Henry asked. "Nope." I said finally reaching my door.

Moms POV (9:12 pm)

I really do hope the boys will talk to me soon. After all this I'm not really sure I'm ready for another baby. Their getting to that age. Raising two boys is now harder than I thought. Raising a girl is not gonna be so easy either. Well it's too late now. Here I am with a 12 and 10 year old and an almost due baby girl. And I'm keeping her too. So the boys will just have too get used to her. But enough of that now I have to call Polly and make arrangements. You see, I was planning on dropping the boys off with her when I go deliver the baby. Now where's my phone? Oh there it is on the table. I grab it and dial her phone number. "Hello?" I hear Vera answer. "Hi Vera. Can you go give the phone mommy?" I ask her nicely. "Oh Mommy in her room right now." Vera said after a couple seconds. Since I'm sure she still can't reach door knobs I told her to knock. Then after a couple of seconds I can hear some muffled voices. I'm guessing that they are arguing again. "They said there busy." Vera told me. "Ok then. Bye. I love you." I decided to call her later. "Bye." Vera said then she hung up the phone. Vera is really smart for a 3 year old. She already knows how to answer the phone. I'll just call Polly in the morning. But there was something odd about the muffled voices. It sounded like there was struggling this time, but I couldn't really hear. I decided not to worry too much. She'll be fine.

Henry's POV (9:23 pm)

After saying goodnight to Peter I heard mum talking on the phone. By the sounds of it I think she was talking to Vera. We went to bed pretty early. I wonder how Aunt Polly is doing. Its like something is wrong but not really? I don't know. Uncle Paul seems more aggressive than usual though. I decided not to worry too much as I have my own problems. I look out my window and sees Margaret's empty backyard. She's sick and its all my fault. I put an expired orange in her smoothie and gave it to her as a joke. But she threw up and again and again. She hasn't come out in weeks. The only guy that will talk to me now is Ralph. Everyone else is mad at me for hurting Margaret. Now I feel really bad because...I kinda liked her. Why else do you think I picked on her so much? Sometimes I cry remembering the day it happened. But only in the late night ,like this. So no one hears. And Peter hasn't been getting along with his friends lately either. Their all arguing about who should be the leader and why Peter's the boss just because they always meet at their house. I wonder what happened to us. I sigh as I look away from Margaret's yard. I look at Fang's cage now. He's getting older now. He's healthy but old. He never gets on his wheel anymore. And he isn't acting like a dog anymore. Oh well at least he's still alive.

Mom's POV (9:46 pm)

I keep on thinking about the phone call with Vera. I don't know why but something wasn't right about those muffed voices. Polly and Paul's relationship wasn't so hot anymore. They would argue alot. But never in front of Vera. I have finally decided to call back so see what up. So I pick up my phone dial Polly number and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I heard Polly answer. "I was worried about you. Are you OK?" I ask. "Uhh..yeah I'm fine." She said but I was sure by the sound of that answer, she was lying. "Did he hit you again?" I ask. "I'm fine, OK." I heard her say after a second. "Polly are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah." I heard her sigh. Then we talked about what I wanted to ask in the first place. After we made the plans Polly decided to stay home the next couple of days just in case. "How's Vera?" I ask. "She's fine." Polly answers. "OK, well if you want to talk I'm here." I tell her. "Thanks. Bye." She says. "Bye." I say back then I hang up. I'm really worried about her. Last time we saw her was last week and she had a black eye. Then I hear Simon come home. He walks into the kitchen. "Hi honey." He greets." "Hello." I answer. "How's Peter?" He asks. "He has a broken leg but other than that he's fine." I say struggling to stand up. "Oh let me help you." He insists. After he helped me out of the chair we walked up stairs and into our bedroom. "I talked to Polly." I tell him. " Oh? How is she doing?" He answers getting out our night clothes. "She didn't sound fine, but I decided not to worry that much." I say. "Well, did you at least make plans for when the baby arrives?" He asked laying out his night clothing and my gown on the bed. "Yes, I did. She said she was gonna stay home so she can be ready." I tell him. "Oh, ok." He says. Then we put on our night clothes and get into bed. "Night honey." I said. "Night." He said back. Then I turn over and turn off the lamp and he puts his arm around me.

 **Ok! So that was chapter 1! So let me know what you guys think and don't forget what I said in the author's note. Remember don't tell me my mistakes in a rude way. Be nice because there's no reason to be rude anyway especially because I'm just starting out and i'm still basically a kid/tween cause I'm 12. So yeah.**


	3. An Eventful day

Mom's POV (6:04 am)

I woke up to intense pain in my stomach. I thought it was one of those short cramps I was told I was gonna feel but trust me, this wasn't a short cramp. And I have already experienced them too. The pain wasn't leaving but then something happened. Its been 10 years since I felt this feeling. My water broke. A day early! I mean I was more than ready but I was all happening so fast! "Simon! Simon!" I silent screamed while shaking him lightly. "Huh?" He answered groggily. "My water broke Simon!" I whisper yell. "What!" He almost yells out loud. "I know! But we gotta hurry up! Gets the bags and wake the boys up! I'll call the doctor!" I say trying to stay clam. "OK!" He says darting out the room. "As I finish up the quick phone call I hear Henry and Peter gathering up their things. Ouch! I just felt a really sharp pain in the bottom of my stomach.

Then I remembered to call Polly. I quickly dial the number. " Hello?" I hear Polly answer. "Polly! I'm going into labor. We'll be there with the boys in a couple of minutes." I quickly inform her. "Oh my. OK I'll be waiting." She says. Then I hang up. Then carefully, but quickly, walk towards the stairs. The boys were already in the car and Simon's loading the trunk with the baby bags. I close and lock the door then walk towards the passenger side of the car. The boys are fast asleep because its so early. Good thing its a won't be missing school. Then Simon gets in the car and we start driving towards Polly's place. "Are you OK?" Simon asks five minutes later. "I'm fine, but please hurry." I say. Then we arrive at her house. I felt a wave of unsureness. Like something bad was going to happen but I shook off the feeling because it will only be a few days.

Henry's POV (6:13 am)

I woke up to dad shaking me telling me its time. And I was was like "what?". Then he finally told me the baby's coming so I jump out of bed to gather my things. I mean, you'd think he would get the hang off this even though its been ten years. Honestly I really didn't want to go to Aunt Polly's house. I mean Aunt Polly is fine and so is Vera, but Uncle Simon? He scares me sometimes. He always says he's gonna do theses things to me. Like things I really don't want to say. But I couldn't tell mom and dad. What if they didn't believe me? And plus, nows not a good time anyway. Mom's probably in a lot of pain so I'll just have to suck it up. It's only a couple of days anyway. What could go wrong?

So enough of that. I got all my stuff downstairs and into the trunk. Peter was already in the car. He needed more help because of his leg. So dad was mainly helping him. Then I got into the car and closed my eyes because it was really early. After a minute or two I hear mom come out get into the car. So I started listening. I know it may seem nosey but that's how I am. But I think Peter is actually asleep. Anyway nothing juicy happened except Dad asking if mom was OK. Then after like 10 minutes we arrive at Aunt Polly's house. Not Uncle Paul's house. Aunt Polly bought it. I start to feel a really weird feeling in my stomach as my Dad rushes me and Peter to the door. Aunt Polly opened the door and let's me and Peter in. Here goes nothing...

Mom POV (6:57 am)

I wave to my niece Polly hello as Simon starts coming back to the car. The pain is getting worse every five minutes or so. Then it stops for 5 minutes. Then its worse the next 5 minutes. Simon gets in and we speed to the hospital. I was in alot of pain so I didn't care he was speeding. When we get there Simon grabs the bags and signs in. Then the next thing I know is that I'm in a wheel chair being rolled to room 309. Everything was happening so fast I didn't even realize it been a whole hour. After all that I'm in a hospital bed about to give birth in about six hours. I wonder how the boys are doing. Simon falls asleep in the chair next to me after about twenty of minutes of talking and making sure we have everything.

Five minutes after right before I fall asleep I get a call. "HeLlo?" I hear. It sounds too familiar until I realize..Its peter! "What's wrong honey?" I ask. He sounded like he was crying. "uNcLe PaUl hIt HeNrY!" I hear Peter sob. "mOm wE nEeD hELP! tHeRe'S bLoOd eVeRyWhErE! aNd hE hiT wItH aUnT pOlLy gLaSs ToO! I knew there was something up. Maybe we should've dropped them off at Ruby's. "Honey, try to calm down. Where is Vera?" I ask calmly. *Silence* "sHeS LAyInG oN tHe fLoOR." Peter says still sobbing. "OK, honey call 911 and Dad it on his way." I say. "i AlReAdY DiD." Peter says. "Good." I say getting ready to wake up Simon. *slightly longer silence* "Uncle Paul what are yo-" I heard Peter say. "Honey? What's happening?" I ask. *really long silence* "Peter?" I ask again. *silence* Then I hang up on the phone and shake my husband up. "Wake up Simon! The boys! Something's happening!" I tell him. "Your just being paranoid." He says attempting to go back to sleep. "No I'm not! Peter called me! Something's up! Hurry!" I kinda yell at him. "What about the baby?" He asks. "I'll try to wait, honey. It will happen in 6 hours anyway." I say. "Alright, fine. If you want me to check on them so bad I'll go." He says. "Thank you." I say to him was he walks out.

Peter's POV (9:35 am)

When I first woke up I was really confused. I saw a baby girl standing in front of me. Until I remembered that we came here earlier and that the girl was Vera. "Peter awake?" She asks me poking my face. "Yes, I am." I answer. Then I get off the couch only to remember that I broke my leg doing something stupid. "Ow!" I yelp in pain. "Here." Vera says giving me my crutches. So grab my crutches and start towards the kitchen where I see Uncle Paul reading a newspaper, Aunt Polly cooking, and Henry doddleing about be a king on a piece of paper at the table. "I want bacon!" Vera screams walking into the kitchen. "Hold on sweetheart." Aunt Polly said. Things were much better two years ago. When Vera was just learning how to walk and talk."NO! I WANT BACON NOWWWW!" Vera started to tantrum. "Vera! Corner now!" Uncle Paul ordered without looking up from his newspaper. Then Vera walked to the time out corner in the kitchen.

There were timeout corners in every room. In the living room. In the dinning room. Even her parents room. Why? Because now instead of vomiting she was throwing tantrums and demanding. "Shes becoming very difficult." Uncle Paul stated. Which is true. Vera is becoming difficult. And sometimes she dose try to drive us crazy. Like the time she ripped open Henry's teddy bear, Mr. Kill. We fixed it though so I guess it's OK. Anyway Aunt Polly didn't say anything back. "I said Vera is becoming very difficult!" Uncle Paul said again even louder. I guess he wanted an answer or something. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Aunt Polly said still cooking. "Really? I thought that you would **agree** with me." Uncle Paul said slamming his newspaper down on the table which made us all jump except Vera. "I agree with you but she's not that bad." Aunt Polly said back still not turning around. I didn't want to see what was gonna happen next so I sneaked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Their arguments don't really end well most of the time. They end in violence.

After a couple if minutes Henry must have had the same idea because he came in the living room too. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I should be asking you that." He replied with a smile. I didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" He asked me after seeing my face. I was about to answer when we heard a glass shatter. "What was that?" I asked Henry. "I think it came from the kitchen." Henry said standing up. "Come on." He said waiting for me at the kitchen door. So then I get off of the light brown couch without any problems this time and followed Henry into the kitchen. When we walked in the first thing we saw was Vera covering her eyes and crying then we looked at Aunt Polly. It was horrible. Really horrible. When saw Aunt Polly holding the top of her head in pain. Why? Because apparently Uncle Paul smashed a glass object on top of Aunt Polly's head. And she was losing a lot of blood. Henry was surprisingly calm and told me to go get a phone and call 911 and Mom and Dad. Vera tried walking towards Aunt Polly to see if she was OK but Uncle Simon kicked her over and she hit her head on the floor. Then I hurried into the living room while Henry stayed in the kitchen.

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. "Hello, what's your emergency?" I heard a lady ask. I never called 911 and I was hopeing that would never have to so I didn't really know what to say. I mean, we never practised at home so I knew what say but I didn't really want to ever call them so that's why. "Well um, My uncle just threw a glass object at my aunt's head." I tell her. "Oh my. OK can you tell me how old you are?" She asks. What? Why would she worry about my age? She should be asking my address! But I know its not right to talk back to adult so I just tell her. "I'm 10." I say. "OK honey, now can you tell me who else is there other than you and your aunt and uncle?" She asks me calmly. "Well my older brother is here. Oh, and my little cousin lives here too." I answer. "OK honey the police are coming. Try to remain calm. Hold on, where are you?" The lady asked me. So I told her where I was and hung up. That's when something bad happened. That's when I walked into the kitchen and saw Henry crying in a corner with a black eye and some other bruises trying to get away from Uncle Paul.

So I hurried back into the living room and called mom. But for some reason i was crying the whole phone call. Before I hung up I saw Uncle Paul dragging Henry into the guest bedroom where me and Henry slept. He tried getting away but that only caused Uncle Paul to curse and yell even more at him. He did this before. He has dragged Henry into the bedroom many times when he didn't want to. Aunt Polly passed out from blood loss and Vera was crying her little heart out still laying on the floor. I think she hurt her legs because she couldn't stand up. So I just slid to the floor and started crying as well. Why? It was too much. My leg, the new baby, Henry, Aunt Polly, Vera, Uncle Paul. And then I began to wonder...what happened?

Dad's POV (12:34 pm)

I hope nothing too bad happened. She made it sound so bad. Then I pulled up to the drive way and ran to the door and ran the doorbell. After a couple of seconds I saw Peter open the door. I could tell he's been crying a whole lot because his eye were a little red. "Dad!" He cried hugging my legs. "Hi Peter. Where's everyone else?" I asked him. Then he pulled me into the kitchen and showed me my passed out niece and my crying grand niece. And then he pulled me to a dark room with little light from the window. And on one of the beds was Henry. But something was different. I turned the light on to see Henry shaking violently and sobbing really loud. There were bruises all over him. And even his clothes were badly torn. Peter walked over to Henry with his crutches and sat on the bed next to him. I get out my phone and I call Susan. ( _ **I'm just guessing her name.**_ ) When she didn't pick up I just left her a message. "Hey honey. You were right, something definitely did happen. I'll try to get back as soon as possible." Then the police came along with the ambulances. The whole time Henry didn't look up and Peter never let go of him. I went into the living room and explained the whole situation. They took Polly and Vera to the same hospital we went to and I got Henry and Peter in the car. The whole time I had no idea where Paul was but I didn't care. As long as he's gone he wont be able to hurt anyone else. But then again, its also bad because he really dose need to be arrested for domestic abuse because I know he hurts Vera too. I remember a couple of times when they came to visit us and she had black eyes or bruises. When we arrive at the hospital I tell the boys to have a seat in the chairs outside of the room Susan was in. Then I run back in the room. We will find Aunt Polly and Vera later.

Moms POV (1:44 pm)

I decided to take a nap when my contractions came back. I might as well get some sleep to restore my energy. After an hour or about half an hour I wake up to my phones ringtone. But I was too late to answer the call. After another minute I see that I received a message. It was from Simon. I click it and hear this: ~ _Hey honey. You were right, something definitely did happen. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. ~_ I knew I should have trusted the weird feeling I felt. I was imaging all the things that could've happened to them after Peter called. But I couldn't get out of bed. So for the next 45 minutes I stayed in bed worrying. And worrying. But the I remembered what the nurse told me: Stress is bad for the baby. So I calmed down a bit. But only a little. The boys are still alive. Right? Two incidents in a week. Peter breaking his leg and now Henry is hurt. And I'm having the baby. I wonder what I'll name her. Maybe Sue. Or Bella. Or even Lily. Maybe- "OW!" I yelp in pain. I hear the nurse run in with another doctor. My next contraction is here. And its worse than all the others. "Are you all right ma'am?" The nurse asked worriedly. But I only shook my head no because of the pain. I really hope Simon comes soon. I don't want him to miss it. "OK don't forget to breath ma'am." The doctor reminded me while the lady checked the machines. I wanted this all natural. So no epidural. Unless its **really** bad. Then I see Simon run in. "I'm here! Did I miss it?" He asked. "No, your just on time." The nurse said putting on gloves. "S-Simon. Whats happening?" I ask. "Your going into the next part of your labor 5 hours early." The doctor said. "What!" I say. "Here, hold my hand." Simon said holding out his for me. "Alright, let's do this. One last time." He says holding my hand as I start to push.

Peters POV (1:52 pm)

After we got here Dad ran into the room mom was in. I picked up a magazine about gays. But you can take a wild guess why. But before I open it I look at Henry. Hunched into a ball like form. I've been dieing to ask what happened to him when he was in the room with Uncle Paul. "Ummm...Henry?" I say putting down the magazine. No answer. "Henry." I say again. This time small movements but still no answer. I shake him lightly. "What worm." He said with no emotion. "Are you OK?" I ask. "I'm fine worm." He says with no expression again. "OK." I say picking back up the magazine. I just couldn't do it. I don't know why. Then Dad came back. "I think you two would like to meet your sister."

 ** _OK so let me know what you guys thing about this chapter and don't forget to be nice about it. I'm OK with some criticism but not the curse words or stuff you'd say to other adults._**


	4. In the hospital

Peters POV

"Boys I think you'd like to meet your new sister." Dad said. "Come on Henry! The baby is here! Henry!" I say trying to make him come. "Peter, Henry can see her later. You come on instead." Dad said. So I grab my crutches and I make it to the door. The baby was so cute! I don't know why I overreacted! She had a cute small nose. And a cute smile. And she even has blonde hair like me and mum. Dad pulls out a chair and moves it close to the hospital bed so I can sit down. After I get to the chair and sit down I can't help but stare. "Oh mum! She's so cute!" I say. "I knew you'd like her." Mum said handing me the baby. She's so cute. She might take some getting used to but at least she cute. "Mum, Henry wouldn't come!" I told her after a minute of starring at the baby. "Its OK honey. In a matter of fact, honey go help peter back to the seats and come back please." Mom tells Dad. So Dad takes the baby while I grab my crutches and we walk into the room with the seats. After I sit down Dad hands me the baby and he goes back into the room with Mom. "Henry! Look! The baby Henry!" I say trying my hardest to get his attention. I see him peek but goes back into the shape of a ball. "Henryyyyyy loooooookkkkk!" I try even harder to show him. The baby grabbed his shirt and tugged it. But I had already given up. I don't know why I acted the way I did. Jealous. Mad. Stubborn. I didn't even try to give her a chance. I'm still upset that I have to share a room but that's all.

Dads POV

"So what's up?" I ask my wife when I enter the room. "Where's Vera and Polly?" She asked me. "Well, I know Veda is in the emergency room for children. I'm guessing Polly is in another emergency room." I answered. But right after she asked "What happened to them?" "Polly had glass in the top of her head and Veda couldn't get up. Are you OK? I don't think their dead." I said. "I'm fine. I'm just...worried." She said. "We can see them when you get outta here in 2 days." I said trying to cheer her up. "Thanks. But where are you gonna take the boys?" She asked me. "Home I guess. Will you be fine here for the next couple of days?" I asked. "I guess so." She said.

Peters POV

The baby is so cute. I wonder what her name is. But Henry needs to see the baby. I'm getting impatient. "So, Henry. Are you gonna look at the baby now?" I asked him. After 20 seconds all he said was "No." The baby started to fall asleep. I thought this would be a perfect time to ask Henry that question. "So what happened in there? In Aunt Polly's house?" I asked. Also the reason I said Aunt Polly's house was because she bought the house. But Henry didn't say anything. I know he got some type of beating from Uncle Paul because he had bruises and scratches. But some thing about him was off. I really couldn't put my finger on it and it annoyed me. Dad came out and I handed him the baby. She had to stay here for a couple of days because she needed her baby check ups or something. She only had a pink hat and blanket around her so of course their gonna have to put her baby clothes on.

Henry POV

I. Felt. Horrible. I hate everyone and everything. I didn't care for that fucking baby. I just wanna be left alone...

Vera's POV

I feel hurt. Where's Mommy? And Where is Petey and Henri? I'm scared. I wanna go home. And my legs hurt. The room was too white! It hurts my eyes! Then I started to cry because I'm so scared! "I want my Mommyyyy!" I shouted. After a couple of seconds a nice lady was next to me. She has brown hair and a white dress on. She rubbed my back and told me everything was just finebut I was still scared. She gave me a teddy bear and I felt a little better. "Do you know where my Mommy is?" I asked the nice lady in a white dress. "I'm very sorry sweetheart. But something has happened to her." The lady in a white dress said. She frowned. Uh oh. "What happened?" I asked her but she said told me get some more rest. I had a really weird feeling after she left. Like...I don't know. I didn't understand why my mommy had something happen to her. And why my Daddy was mean to her. Soon I started to get really tired. My legs REALLY hurt but I fell asleep anyway.

Dads POV

Susan was resting. So was the new baby. We still had no idea what to name her. Peter was watching TV. And Henry was still in his little ball like position. I decided to visit Polly and Vera. Once I got there I received some...horrible news. Polly...didn't make it. The doctor said the pain was too much for her. Polly...is dead. I didn't want to believe it. We got a new family member and then we lost one. Polly is dead. Polly. Is. Dead. D.e.a.d. Dead. No. No no no! I sat by Polly's bed for half an hour. Holding her hand. As it got colder. And colder. How will I tell Susan and the boys? But...Vera. How will I tell her?

Moms POV

When I woke up Simon was next to me. "S-Simon?" I said groggily. "Something happened." He said not looking at me yet. "Huh? What happened? Is the baby OK?" I asked. "Yeah. She's fine. But...Polly." He said. "What about Polly? Is she OK?" I ask slowly sitting up. "No, I'm afraid s-shes not. Honey, Polly-Polly..." He trailed off. "What?! What happened to my sweet Polly?!" I almost shout. "She's dead." He said looking directly into my eyes. "Wh-What? No no. That-That can't be right! Tell me its not true! Tell me Simon!" I shout in disbelief. "He holds me hand and looks down. Oh my lord. She's gone. That bastard killed her. Paul killed her. My sweet sweet Polly. I feel a hot tear slide down my face. Then another. And then before I know it I'm crying on my husbands shoulder. My sweet sweet Polly.

Peters POV

I woke up in the waiting room to soft crying. I sit up and shake Henry. He slowly sat up and looked at me. " Do you hear that?" I ask him in a whisper. He shook his head yes. I grabbed my crutches and followed the sound. And to my surprise I realized it was coming from the room my parents were in. The door was wide open and boy, was it was a horrible sight. To see my parents crying. My first thought were: _Is the baby OK? Is Vera OK? Is Everyone OK?_ "Mom? Dad?" I say slowly. They slowly look up. I knew this was gonna be bad.

 _ **Ok, I know this chapter is a little short but with school and all that I'm just tired. Plus I just came back to the fanfic so I had to get caught up. So yeah. I'm stilllll 12 so don't forget to be nice. And thank you for the nice comments so far! I love reading replies so if would...REPLY PLEEEAAASSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? TTHHHAANNKKK UUUUUUUU. :3**_


	5. I'm back

_**Im sorry I haven't been posting in a while! School is making me very tired. It messed up my schedule for posting. I know its been like a month or two but...school. So yeah just know the next chapter is a little short. So yeah. I never turned 13 yet... I'll try to post new chapters sooner and the next chapter after this one will be longer than before.**_


	6. Home is not like home

Peter's POV

"What happened?" I asked. Mom and Dad looked down. They were still crying. "Come sit." Mom said patting the chair next to bed. I walked out to the chair and put my crutches to the side and sat. "What happened?" I asked again. Mom looked at dad. Then she looked at me. "Your Aunt..." Dad started to say. "Aunt Polly? Is she OK?" I asked feeling scared. "Honey, Aunt Polly...is...is..." Mom tried to say. "What about Aunt Polly?!" I asked feeling even more scared. "She's dead." Dad said walking over to other side of the bed where I was. "Wh-what? How?" I asked. "You guys are lying." Mom looked at Dad. Then she looked away. "Peter, look at me." Dad said kneeling down to me. I looked at him. "She's **not** dead." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes. "Peter, I know its sad. But we aren't lying. I'm sorry..." Dad said holding my hands. "Mom?" I said

looking at her with more tears in my eyes. She didn't look. She just covered her face with her hands. Then, I started to cry. Dad hugged me. _Aunt Polly..._

***********************************************************2 days later************************************************************************

Moms POV

Peter and Simon has been very depressed. I'm worried. Peter's even more depressed than when Fluffy died. Its like he forgot about her. Simon and I haven't really talked to each other since we broke the news to Peter. Oh, my sweet Polly... Henry, however hasn't said a word. Its not like him. When we brought the baby home today he just ran out into his room and locked himself in. Peter just walked into the living room and sat on the couch. And stared into space. And Simon started picking out a new house. Now I know what your thinking. Why are you guys moving? I thought you guys agreed that the baby would stay in Peter's room? Well, we brought Vera with us. Why? Polly is...gone. And we haven't seen Paul since a couple days ago. Even if he was here he would be locked up. So we brought Vera. She would have to sleep with me and Simon until we moved which was two weeks from now. Now we brought back **two** babies. Vera was still kinda a baby. But her legs...are broken. But seriously...someone should talk to Henry. I'm very busy...

Vera's POV

So...Auntie said Mommy isn't coming back... I really don't understand. I want Mommy! And my legs are broked. I hope they could get fixed. I'm really sad. Daddy was mean, Mommy's not coming back, and I can't go home. Where's my stuff? My dolly, my books, and my clothes? Why is Peter acting like that? Where is everybody? The only person I have is a icky baby. She's a little gross... I'm very bored. I can't move very fast. I...don't understand...

Peters POV

Why did she have to die? Why did everything go wrong since they baby was being born? I knew it... I knew I had a problem with this baby for a reason. She ruins everything. I tried to keep Vera entertained because she was saying she was bored. She didn't really like the baby. I have to do all the work around here! Henry is being a baby. If nothing really did happen to him why is he acting like that? I have to watch Vera and keep her entertained and bring her her food. And I had to watch the baby, who didn't really do nothing. But still! I know mom and dad are busy making arrangements for the move but it feels like I'm doing everything. Plus, my leg's broken too! Things are really going down hill...

Henrys POV

...I hate everyone...

Moms POV

Poor Peter. I have him watching Vera and the new baby while he is also injured. I've been very busy. Heck, I couldn't even make dinner! I know the doc said take it easy but there's so much going on. New baby, Broken bones, Getting the kids school papers, moving, Polly funeral, and taking Henry back to the doctor for a check up. Something tells me...I know what happened to him. Poor babies. Poor Henry, Peter, Vera and my new child. Third all suffering. I had to order pizza. At dinner Henry did come. He didn't say anything to anyone. But..neither did anyone else... Until Vera said something. "Where's my Mommy?"

No one said anything. Peter looked down, Henry got up from the table, Simon looked at me. Why do I always have the hard jobs? I guess we'll have to tell her sometime. I took Vera into the living room while Henry ran back upstairs and Simon and Peter ate at the table. I put the new baby in her crib upstairs in my room ,the one I share with my husband, and walked back down stairs. _What am I supposed to say to her? "_ Im very sorry Vera. But your Mommy is...

Vera's POV

"... dead."

What? How is she dead? Oh no. Then I started to cry. Whats happening?

Susans POV

"Its ok Vera..."

I feel really sorry for her. For everyone in this house. I wish things could turn around...

I said goodnight to everyone. "Goodnight Simon." He nodded without looking up from the moving papers on the table. "Goodnight Henry." He didn't say anything but moved a little. "Good night Peter, goodnight Vera." Peter said goodnight back while Vera waved goodbye. "Goodnight...Priscilla." My newborn baby smiled.


	7. I'm done with this story

_**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not finishing this story. I just don't want to anymore and I want to actually want to make the story so it could be good. If anyone wants to finish the story you all have my permission but I don't want to finish this story anymore. I'm sorry.**_


	8. A reason

**No this is not a comeback. I still have no interest in completeing this story. Some of you all are upset on why I quit so suddenly. So here is a better explanation.**

 **..or list of reasons.**

 **1.) It's boring**

 **Like I said before I have no interest in this story anymore. I'm sorry. But I feel like if someone is bored with something they are assigned to do it might not be the best they can do. Its sort of hurt to explain.**

 **2.) Cringy**

 **I had an idea about a year and a half ago(or longer) to make this story about a cartoon but as dark as my 12 year old mind could make it. Peter broke his leg, hates the baby, Aunt Polly...just some dark shit. But now? It's cringy as heck. And my most recent comment points that out. It's too unrealistic. I dunno...**

 **3.) Time**

 **You might think a 7 or 8th grade girl has all the time in the world. No. I have school and homework. And also I want to stay on the plot. I want it to make sense. It took me 3 months to make each chapter(I know right XD ) then my rick and morty truth or dare story got made and I started to focus on that. But I'm always tired. Time is limited.**

 **Those are the reasons I quit.**

 **So like I said before...the story is yours if you want it finished. If not...ok. But I won't finish it.**


End file.
